


A  Hoe  Never  Gets  Cold

by ChillAssWheatBackPenny



Category: EXO (Band), Running Man RPF, Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, CEO Chanyeol, CEO Heechul, CEO Jongin, CEO Kwangsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dirty Talk, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Sugar Daddy Chanyeol, Top Kim Heechul, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Lee Kwangsoo, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillAssWheatBackPenny/pseuds/ChillAssWheatBackPenny
Summary: Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were thicker than thieves. As a matter of fact, that's exactly what they were. However, these two weren't just local, cheap, menacing thieves. Even on a bad day, you'd never find them holding up convenience stores or snatching purses from unsuspecting old ladies- that was peasant work, to say the least. The pair preferred luring in men with status. Age didn't matter much to Baekhyun once they weren't the old, greasy type but anyone over the age of forty made Kyungsoo's skin crawl. After settling down with two of the biggest CEOs in South Korea, Baekhyun grew bored and Kyungsoo adjusted to it in his own unorthodox way. Enter, two up and coming CEOs.





	1. Chapter 1

"Get dressed, we're going out." Baekhyun said as he pushed his way into Kyungsoo's apartment. This time two years ago, they were sharing an apartment but after they both had gotten their hands on two CEOs named Lee Kwangsoo and Kim Heechul, they had managed to get more out of them than they had honestly planned to. "It's Sunday- go the hell home." Kyungsoo muttered. "No, I'm bored. Let's get into trouble. That damn Heechul pretty much has me set for life but I miss how it used to be... I miss the boys." Baekhyun said somberly. "If you wanna get laid then call Heechul but leave me out of it, I'm tired." Kyungsoo said as he padded into the living room and curled up on the sofa. Baekhyun watched him slip back under his blanket and turn the volume on the television up. Baekhyun shook his head, "You're at your worst. You look like shit." "It's _Sunday_." Kyungsoo muttered. "This is so sad... When was the last time you had sex?" Baekhyun asked. "The last time you decided  _not_ to have sex so it's been a while." Kyungsoo shot back. Baekhyun pursed his lips, "That was uncalled for." He sighed. "And so was you barging in here like you pay rent." Kyungsoo huffed and disappeared beneath the blanket. "You don't pay rent here either-  _Kwangsoo_ does." Baekhyun laughed. Kyungsoo's hand resurfaced from beneath the blanket to flip Baekhyun off before disappearing again. "Can we go out...  _please_?" Baekhyun pleaded, "Heechul left for Sydney last night and he won't be back for at least a month- if I can find at least  _one_ dude with a dick as big as his, I'll be fine until he gets back." Kyungsoo peeped his head out, "You're such a whore- this is _exactly_ why he doesn't trust you." "It's not like we're dating." Baekhyun muttered. "Tell  _him_ that." Kyungsoo laughed, "Can't you at least  _try_ to keep your ass to yourself?" "No... it's boring." Baekhyun sulked. Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun the way he always did but he got up, "I'll be ready in twenty minutes." He sighed. "Twenty minutes? That's all?" Baekhyun scoffed, "Why?" "Well for starters, I don't have to powder my asshole like you do. I'm not man hunting tonight. Kwangsoo decided to introduce me to people... He gave me a face and I refuse to make him look stupid." Kyungsoo said. "You're such a good little housewife." Baekhyun teased. "I swear to God, I'll get back on that couch and not even  _God_ will be able to move me. Don't try me, Baek." Kyungsoo threatened. Baekhyun sat down and sighed, "Okay, okay..." 

 

Kyungsoo had the gift and the curse of attracting people for no particular reason and as he watched Baekhyun flirt with some guy at the end of the bar, a guy came up and sat beside him. "Are you here alone?" The guy asked. "No, I'm with a friend." Kyungsoo replied dismissively. "Cool. I'm Jongin." He said. "Aren't you a little too young to be in a bar?" Kyungsoo asked. "I'm twenty-four so... I guess I'm not." Jongin chuckled. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, "You look like you're twelve." "True... I don't even have a defense for that." Jongin said and rubbed the back of his neck. Kyungsoo considered introducing Jongin to Baekhyun but Jongin was just too soft and fragile looking. "I'm Kyungsoo." He piped up. "Do you wanna... go get some air?" Jongin asked. "Getting air usually means someone ends up on their knees in an alleyway." Kyungsoo said as he finished his water. "I'm not very good at this. I'm sorry... I didn't mean anything by that... I don't really know what I meant." Jongin rambled. Kyungsoo laughed, "You're funny." He said and hopped off the bar stool. Jongin stood up and looked down at Kyungsoo awkwardly. "I have a boyfriend." Kyungsoo suddenly said. "Oh, do you?" Jongin chuckled. "I sure do... you're tall, Jongin." Kyungsoo said as he fought the urge to reach out and touch Jongin's torso. He looked  _lean_. Jongin laughed, "Do you like it?" He asked shyly. "I don't live too far from here." Kyungsoo whispered. 

 

Kyungsoo didn't have the heart to wake Jongin up and kick him out. "Yeah, you weren't man hunting." Baekhyun sneered. Kyungsoo wanted to hang up on him, "You went home alone- shut up. I got what you were chasing after." "So he's big?" Baekhyun asked. " _Fucking huge_. Eat your heart out." Kyungsoo said then hung up. He smiled and headed back into his bedroom. Jongin stirred and rolled onto his back. Kyungsoo stood back and watched him nervously. Suddenly, Jongin's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling, "What am I supposed to do now?" He said quietly. Kyungsoo laughed and startled him. Jongin shot up and looked at him, "Am I supposed to make you breakfast or something? I've never had a one night stand before- is this a one night stand? Do you feel as awkward as I do? Was I bad? That's probably why you won't come any closer..." Jongin rambled as he nervously carded his fingers through his hair. "You're making me feel like I slept with a kid. Please shut up." Kyungsoo laughed. "Okay." Jongin whispered. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, "School bus comes in ten minutes. Move it, kid." He teased. "Did you think I was a kid last night?" Jongin asked as he stretched and smiled lazily. "No, but now I do." Kyungsoo shot back. "Can I come back tonight and change your mind again?" Jongin asked. "Are you homeless?" Kyungsoo laughed. "Nope... I can change your mind at my place... the choice is yours." Jongin said as he stood up. "How about you just get dressed?" Kyungsoo asked as he left the room.

 

"How the fuck did  _you_ get laid and  _I_ didn't?" Baekhyun yelled as he fell onto Kyungsoo's couch. "I don't look for men, they find me... Seung-Hyun did... Si-Won did... Kwangsoo did... now this kid." Kyugsoo said as he shrugged. "You are so blessed." Baekhyun sighed. "I doubt that my inability to keep men off of my ass came from God." Kyungsoo muttered. They sat in silence for a while. "His dad is the CEO of Signature department stores." Kyungsoo piped up. "So he seduced you with his daddy's money..." Baekhyun mused. "No, I didn't know until he told me... he asked me not to say anything about it." "You're a side-piece." Baekhyun snickered. "So is he." Kyungsoo snapped. "You're both whores." Baekhyun teased. "You went out last night with the  _sole intention_ of cheating- you can't tell me shit." Kyungsoo scoffed. That shut Baekhyun right up.

 

Jongin had the most innocent smile Kyungsoo had ever seen and it almost made him feel bad for being mean to him. "Kyungsoo, I don't wanna cause trouble between you and your boyfriend." Jongin said as he led Kyungsoo into his condo. "Then why won't you let me leave? You can't possibly feel that bad." Kyungsoo said as he gently pulled his hand out of Jongin's. "Because you're mean and I like it." Jongin said. "My boyfriend doesn't like it... sometimes." Kyungsoo said casually though it bothered him just the same. "I'm not your boyfriend." Jongin whispered as he took Kyungsoo's hands and brought them to his chest. 

 

"Can I come over?" Kwangsoo asked. "You're paying my rent but you always ask if you can come over- you have a key, Kwangsoo." Kyungsoo sighed. "Yeah but that's still your space and I don't like being intrusive. You know that, Soo." Kwangsoo said apologetically. "Why do you wanna come over anyway?" Kyungsoo asked a little softer. "I don't know... I've just been really busy and we hardly see each other. I miss you." Kwangsoo said with a sigh. "I'm actually not home right now, Soo." Kyungsoo said remorsefully. Jongin wrapped the blanket around them a bit tighter and pressed a kiss to Kyungsoo's neck. The whole thing felt wrong even for him. "I'll meet you at your office. I know you're busy. I'll even bring dinner." He said. "I ate already." Kwangsoo said sheepishly. "No, you didn't." Kyungsoo sighed, "You never do." "I love you." Kwangsoo whispered. Kyungsoo smiled and stared at the ceiling, "I love you too. I'll see you in a bit." He said and ended the call. "Suddenly, this doesn't feel so good." Jongin said as he sat up. "I know, right?" Kyungsoo agreed. Jongin kissed him and frowned, "So you're leaving now." He said. Kyungsoo nodded and sat up, "Maybe it's best if we don't do this anymore." Jongin nodded in agreement, "It's been fun." He sighed.

 

After showering and getting dressed, Kyungsoo headed out. "See you tomorrow." Jongin called out. "Be at my place by nine." Kyungsoo said as he approached the elevator. "Consider it done." Jongin said before closing the door. The elevator opened and he stepped inside before pressing for the lobby. Their last exchange replayed in his head and it suddenly occurred to him that he had agreed to meet up with Jongin  _again_. "Goddammit, that fucking kid." He grumbled knowing good and well he wouldn't cancel on him.

 

Kyungsoo sat on Kwangsoo's desk and watched him go through his emails. "Open up." He said as he poked Kwangsoo's lips with a french fry. "I'm not hungry anymore." Kwangsoo said as he looked up at Kyungsoo with a warm smile. "God, you're cute." Kyungsoo sighed and kissed Kwangsoo softly. He wasn't exactly sure when but somewhere along the way, he caught actual feelings for Kwangsoo and he began to mean it when he told Kwangsoo that he loved him. He always passed it off to Baekhyun as playing a part but it became more than that. He felt guilty for sleeping with Jongin but he accepted the fact that he wasn't actually going to kill the guilt by ending things with Jongin. "Come back to my place tonight?" Kwangsoo asked as he rested his head on Kwangsoo's lap. "Of course." Kwangsoo said and ran his fingers through Kwangsoo's locks. "Why are you being so nice?" Kwangsoo asked groggily. "I am?" Kyungsoo asked. "Yeah... you called me cute." Kwangsoo laughed. Kyungsoo pulled an unamused expression and softly scratched Kwangsoo's scalp, "You are though. You know I can't resist that." He said as he accepted how much he was enjoying this intimate moment. "I like moments like this." Kwangsoo sighed as he sat up and stared at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, however, couldn't look at him. He didn't have the heart to. "What are you thinking about?" Kwangsoo asked as he took Kyungsoo's face in his hands. Kyungsoo shrugged and closed his eyes, "Nothing much... I just wish you'd sleep more. You look so tired, Soo." He replied. "I'd sleep more if you slept next to me, little Soo." Kwangsoo said as he shut down his computer then got up to draw the blinds. Kyungsoo dropped his head, "I might do it more often if you stopped calling me that." Kyungsoo said with a pout. "You like it." Kwangsoo teased as he crossed the room to turn off the ceiling fan. After a few minutes of shutting things down, Kwangsoo pulled Kyungsoo off the desk, "Let's go. Staying here is only making me wanna have my way with you on the desk." He whispered. Kyungsoo smiled but he still felt guilty.

 

"I haven't had sex for almost a week." Baekhyun whined. "So your asshole is returning to its normal size... that might actually be a good thing." Kyungsoo said as he busied himself with a crossword puzzle. "Why are you so fucking mean?" Baekhyun asked as he slapped the book out of Baekhyun's hand. "I'm not mean, you're just a little bitch." Kyungsoo mumbled as he picked the book back up. Kyungsoo would never admit it but he genuinely enjoyed Baekhyun's company. "It's only fun when Heechul calls me that... at least he chokes me when he does it." Baekhyun muttered. "I'll choke you but you probably won't enjoy blacking out." Kyungsoo laughed. Baekhyun smiled at him, "The meaner you are, the more you're expressing how much you love me." "Choke." Kyungsoo deadpanned. Baekhyun leaned over and hugged Kyungsoo. "I know it's been a terrible sex drought for you but don't get so desperate. Stop touching me." Kyungsoo said as he cringed. Baekhyun laughed. "Cute little Soo." He sighed. "Choke." Kyungsoo repeated bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun recognized him almost too quickly. Park Chanyeol was the new CEO of Ivory Department Stores which had just been passed down to him by his father. Baekhyun knew he had no business shopping in the store the same day Chanyeol was coming to make an appearance but he made it his business to do exactly what he knew would stir up trouble.

 

Employees flocked around Chanyeol and for the most part, they kissed his ass mercilessly so the second Chanyeol had a moment to himself, Baekhyun went on the hunt, "Um... excuse me, Sir. I couldn't help but notice that there were a lot of employees following you around... are you a famous?" He asked sheepishly. Chanyeol looked down at him and smiled, "Ah, no... no, I'm the new- I work here... I'm new. They were just showing me around." He said. "Oh... you're just so handsome and so...  _tall_... I thought that maybe you were a model." Baekhyun said with his usual innocent charade. Chanyeol laughed and Baekhyun knew that he was flattered, "Thank you but no... I'm just Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." "Well, I wouldn't say that you're _just_ Chanyeol. You're Chanyeol with a really beautiful smile." Baekhyun said and that was definitely wasn't a lie. Chanyeol blushed and looked down at his feet. He was as good as scored. Baekhyun fought back a victory dance. "Well, aren't you just a charming little thing." Chanyeol said as his eyes lingered a little too long on Baekhyun's lips and then his neck.  _Little_ _thing_. Chanyeol had just unwillingly exposed his own weakness and Baekhyun was gonna drive this one straight to the end zone. "What's your name?" Chanyeol asked. "What's in a name?" Baekhyun said with a teasing smile. Chanyeol smiled too, "What's in a name..." He repeated, "It depends... I'd be willing to put your name to good use." "Define 'good use', Mr. Park." Baekhyun said as he inched closer. "Well, to put this as clearly as possible...  I sound pretty good when I'm winded." Chanyeol whispered as he reached into his blazer pocket and pulled a card out and pen before scribbling something on the back of it. As he slid it into the back pocket of Baekhyun's jeans, Baekhyun used the opportunity to really take in Chanyeol's size and see if he could get an answer to his burning question. "You're a really big guy." He said softly. Chanyeol smirked, "More of me to love." He chuckled. Touchdown.

 

"I'm gonna be really classy about this. I'll let him wine and dine me at least twice before I jump into bed with him." Baekhyun said as he sipped a glass of wine. He and Kyungsoo had gone out to eat at a new restaurant that opened up on the edge of the city. "Yeah, that's  _definitely_ classy." Kyungsoo said as he rolled his eyes. "Are you still babysitting that Jongin kid?" Baekhyun asked. "No... I haven't seen him since that night but I told him to buy my silence so he took me out for chicken and beer." Kyungsoo said with a shrug. "He bought your silence... with chicken and beer. You're so fucking cheap." Baekhyun scoffed. "Didn't you suck that guy Junmyeon's dick for twenty-two thousand won? Considering you already had him whipped,  _that_ was cheap." Kyungsoo shot back. "I sucked his dick because I  _wanted_ to- the money was just a bonus." Baekhyun seethed as he pulled the card that Chanyeol had given him earlier out of his pocket to examine it:

 

**Park Chanyeol**

**Chairman & CEO**

**Ivory Department Stores**

**+82-xx-xxx-xxxx**

 

"He's the CEO of Ivory department stores... He gave me his card." Baekyun said. "Wow, how romantic. I bet your ass was trembling in whore." Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun flipped the card over and read the whispy scrawl:

 

_**If you ever feel the need to get more personal** _

_**+82-xx-xxx-xxxx** _

 

 

 

Chanyeol suddenly slid into the booth beside Baekhyun, "Small world, little one. How are you?" He said. Baekhyun sat up straighter and gasped, "Hi, Mr. Park. I'm good. This is my friend Kyungsoo." He said with a slightly taken aback tone. "Little one." Kyungsoo chuckled to himself. "You're not that big yourself, Soo. Shut up." Baekhyun sighed. "How are you, Chanyeol? _Who_ are you?" Kyungsoo asked as he turned his attention to Chanyeol. "Oh, me? I'm just a friend of your friend's... he won't tell me his name, though." Chanyeol replied. "Baekhyun... that's his name." Kyungsoo said as he finished his wine. "Pure, virtuous... good." Chanyeol said to himself. "Huh?" Baekhyun grunted. "You asked me what's in a name when we met earlier..." Chanyeol trailed off. "We don't use the meaning of Baekhyun's name to assess his inner depth. Try using crafty, perverted, and detached." Kyungsoo said as he glanced over at Baekhyun. Baekhyun glared at him, "I'm only that way towards you." He said as he stabbed at the last of the snow peas on his plate. "That's fine either way. If you're all of those things, I'll have fun with you." Chanyeol said as he leaned into Baekhyun. "You're pretty forward." Baekhyun said as he looked around and tried to keep his calm demeanor. He wanted to keep up the act for Chanyeol but judging by the look on Kyungsoo's face, he was in the mood to stir the pot. "Since when are you-  _oh..._ okay. I'm gonna head home. Brush your teeth when you get home and shoot no lower than seventy thousand this time you cheap wench." Kyungsoo said with an eerily pleasant smile. He stood up and patted Baekhyun's head before leaving. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with a puzzled expression, "He's a character." He said. "Yeah... he sure is." Baekhyun agreed. "So...  _Baekhyun..._ " Chanyeol trailed off, "What are you doing here?" "I was just having dinner with my friend. It was good seeing you, Mr. Park but I should get going too. Kyungsoo is my ride home." Baekhyun said apologetically. He was setting another trap. "I could drive you home... if that's fine with you." Chanyeol offered with a shy smile. Baekhyun didn't know how to take him. How could he be so forward one minute and then shy the next? "I don't know... I don't wanna take you out of your way." He said as he stared down at his empty plate. "It's really not a problem. I'd actually like to use this as an opportunity to get to know you." Chanyeol assured him. Snagged him again. "Oh, Mr. Park..." Baekhyun said with a flustered sigh. "Come on." Chanyeol said as he gave Baekhyun a gentle nudge before getting up. Baekhyun stood up, "Don't you need to eat?" He asked. "No, I came in to eat with a few people and I saw you on the way out so I told them to go on without me." Chanyeol replied. Baekhyun nodded. Clearly, the wining and dining was irrelevant at this point.

 

"My dumb ass gave you the benefit of the doubt by giving you at least until after the first date but _clearly_ the only wining and dining that went down involved your ass. I expect nothing and somehow, you  _still_ manage to surprise me." Kyungsoo said peevishly. "You can't criticize me- you fucked Jongin the  _same_ _night_ you met him too!" Baekhyun protested. Kyungsoo shook his head, "Was it at least worth it?" He asked. Baekhyun's eyes rolled to the back of his head, "Yes...  _God_ , yes." He sighed, "He's perfect and he had a bottle of champagne and he-" "Hopefully didn't fit it up your ass- not that he'd have a hard time doing that since you're...  _you_." Kyungsoo said as he cringed and shook it off. "He's messy." Baekhyun said in a small voice, "And  _fuckin' awesome_." "Is that why your hair is still wet?" Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun nodded, "Yeah... He let me shower before I left."

 

Chanyeol strolled into the room and smiled at Baekhyun as he looked down at his laptop. "I miss you." Baekhyun said with a tired smile. "No, you don't." Heechul laughed, "You've probably got that mean little Kyungsoo keeping you company." Baekhyun smiled and shrugged. Chanyeol leaned against the doorframe in a pair of sweatpants and Baekhyun bit his lip longingly. "What's with the face?" Heechul asked. "Nothing... I'm just... I don't know. Babe, go to sleep." Baekhyun said slowly. Chanyeol smiled and stepped closer. "Yeah... I have a meeting in the morning. Love you, Baek." Heechul. "Thanks... talk to you soon." Baekhyun said and ended the call just before he could fully see the smile fade from Heechul's face. "Maybe you are detached." Chanyeol teased. "No... it's just that we had a disagreement before he left and it's a little strained right now." Baekhyun said. "What was it about?" Chanyeol asked as he sat down at the foot of the bed. "He's always busy and I feel like I'm just a second option now... sort of like he keeps me around for sex and because he can't be bothered to meet other people." Baekhyun explained. Some of it was true. Heechul was busy but he  _never_ made him feel like less than he was. "I can somewhat speak for him and say that being a CEO isn't easy and it's probably hard for him too so try to be patient with him. He really sounds like he cares." Chanyeol said with a reassuring smile. Baekhyun laughed bitterly, "You're seriously giving me advice." He mused. "Hey, it's still sound advice." Chanyeol chuckled, "I watched my parents fall apart and then I watched every relationship my father was in crash and burn. When you have position like this, it's hard to maintain other aspects of your life. That's why the most successful people are lonely... they push people away and some of them don't even mean to but it happens anyway." Baekhyun frowned, "Are you pushing people away?" He asked. Chanyeol smiled but it wasn't very genuine, "Slowly but surely." He whispered. Baekhyun felt something in the pit of his stomach... sympathy.  _Gross_.

 

Two week's into Heechul's trip, Baekhyun had finally gotten what he had hoped for but of course, it came with a price. Heechul called every day just like he promised he would and Baekhyun wished he didn't. It was pretty damn hard talking on the phone with him and trying to tell Chanyeol where to put his hands at the same time but Baekhyun was patient... somewhat. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating anything. I've been working and stuff. Enjoy!

Kyungsoo lit a cigarette then stubbed it out, "Maybe I should quit... Kwangsoo really wants me to." He said. Today, just like most of their days, was being spent on Kyungsoo's sofa. Baekyun always barged in and demanded company and those were usually the days when he didn't have one of his almighty dick appointments. Kyungsoo was never offended though because he knew that Baekhyun cared for him just the same but the older man was the insatiable type and Kyungsoo preferred it this way as opposed to listening to Baekhyun cry about how empty he was. "Why don't you quit because  _you_ want to? The hell with him." Baekhyun said with a wave of his hand. "Maybe I'm taking it into consideration because I know how much he cares about me. Sometimes people wanna change things in your life because they love you and care about you- not because they're trying to control you." Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun turned to him, "You love him now, don't you?" He whispered softly. "I've always loved him... this isn't something new." Kyungsoo muttered. "No, but you love him differently now. I bet you've fantasized about moving in with him and waking up next him and all that other domestic shit." Baekhyun said and wiggled his eyebrows. Kyungsoo had considered that and more but it wasn't really something that he wanted to acknowledge yet. "Since when are  _you_ so quiet?" Baekhyun asked nervously. "I'm pretending you aren't here." Kyungsoo muttered. Baekhyun chose a really bad time to be so observant.

 

"Hey, are you hungry? I am." Baekhyun said and Kyungsoo knew that he was changing the subject and putting on his usual oblivious facade. Baekhyun was a complex guy. He played the oblivious role almost too well but Kyungsoo knew there was more to him than that. Baekhyun used to have aspirations and goals. Back in their college days, he chose a major in music and his plan was to have his own label by the time he was twenty-five but when he fell in love with his music teacher, Jung Ji-hoon, that's when everything fell apart. Two semesters of asking Ji-hoon when he'd leave his wife and facing the harsh truth that it just wasn't going to happen, broke Baekhyun's heart and he never sang again. Kyungsoo missed his voice and he missed singing with him but he never asked him to sing because singing reminded Baekhyun of Ji-hoon and he was the last person who ever made him cry. He swore that he'd never give anyone else that much power over him. In a way, he grew cold and gave up on everyone except Kyungsoo.

 

"What do you wanna eat?" Baekhyun asked. Kyungsoo shrugged, "I don't know... you can pick." "Ramen it is... I'll call Chanyeol." Baekhyun said. "Why can't you just order it?" Kyungsoo asked. "I  _am_." Baekhyun said defensively. "I mean  _from the shop_ , stupid." Kyungsoo said peevishly. "Well, I would but I wanna see him and all he does is bring me food anyway... he likes watching me eat." Baekhyun said as his eyes twinkled dreamily. Kyungsoo frowned, "He's just dropping it off. If you two wanna fuck, there's no way in hell you're doing it here." He said. Baekhyun pulled out his phone and called Chanyeol. After a few moments, he spoke, "Daddy, I'm hungry." He whined. Kyungsoo flinched in disgust as he turned to stare at Baekhyun. Baekhyun winked at him and kept talking, "Could you swing by Kyungsoo's apartment and bring Ramen for us?... Yeah, daddy... Ah, you remembered... Soo likes chicken ramen... that's right." Baekhyun kept talking in his usual coquettish banter and after giving Chanyeol the address, he hung up. "He's wrapped around my finger... it's actually kind of cute. He acts like such a daddy but if I stare at him for too long, he blushes so hard his ears turn red. There's nothing hotter than a guy who's soft as hell but also daddy as fuck... I think I'll keep him." Baekhyun said but Kyungsoo caught on to the undertone of fondness that laced his voice and kindled a warm glow across his face. He was smitten. "You like him." Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun's smile dropped almost mechanically, "Yeah, he brings me food and fucks me like an animal- why _wouldn't_ I like him?" He scoffed. Kyungsoo nodded.

 

"I have the goodies!" Chanyeol cheered when Baekhyun opened the door. Kyungsoo noticed that Baekhyun stretched up to kiss Chanyeol's lips before taking the bag of food from him. Baekhyun, who three years ago had taken the food out of his former lover, Seo-joon's, hands and slammed the door in his face, had just greeted a man  _before_ acknowledging the food. Kyungsoo felt like he was in some strange alternate universe.

 

 

 

   

Kyungsoo let Kwangsoo hug him a little tighter as they huddled together on Kwangsoo's sofa. "I feel old." Kwangsoo said softly. His thirty-third birthday was days away and he had been a little sensitive about it. "You aren't old, Soo... you're seasoned." Kyungsoo said as he smiled up at him. Kwangsoo smiled so fondly that his eyes crinkled in that beautiful way that they always did and Kyungsoo felt his insides flutter. "Kyungsoo... let's live together... can we do that?" Kwangsoo asked. "I would love that." Kyungsoo said quickly and he felt so happy until Jongin floated into his thoughts and sucked the joy clean out of him. His smile faltered for a second but he held it together. "I wanna wake up with you and fall asleep with you and I've wanted this for so long but I didn't know if you were ready for it but I just had to ask you." Kyungsoo said and cradled Kyungsoo's head to his chest. "Soo..." Kwangsoo said after a few minutes, "When I start getting even older, will you still love me?" Kyungsoo felt the fear and insecurity in the question, "Of course. I'll always love you." He said and smiled assuringly. "The age difference between us isn't very big. I'm twenty-five and you're... fifty so that's about ninety years, right?" Kyungsoo hugged him and growled playfully, "Kyungsoo, I thought you were gonna start being nice to me." He laughed. "I am... Soo... can I stay tonight? Just... I don't know... maybe for a few nights? I wanna be with you." Kwangsoo nodded, "Of course you can... are you okay?" He said softly. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just don't wanna sleep alone. I'm starting to hate it." Kyungsoo said and his own honesty surprised him.

 

When Kyungsoo opened the door and Baekhyun flounced in, he wasn't really surprised. "Why aren't you at your place?" Baekhyun asked, "I went  _all the way_  there and you were gone." "You live three blocks away from me. Boo-fucking-hoo." Kyungsoo sighed. Kwangsoo turned the corner and his face dropped, "Oh... Hi, Baekhyun." He said flatly. "Lee." Baekhyun said as he eyed Kwangsoo with a sneer. "What do you want?" Kwangsoo asked. "I came here to see Kyungsoo- go away." Baekhyun sighed. "I fucking live here." Kwangsoo scowled. "Calm down. Your blood pressure might elevate and that's a real problem with senior citizens these days." Baekhyun said smugly. Kwangsoo pursed his lips, "Your sugar daddy's older than me- what the hell." He snapped. "You're still old." Baekhyun chuckled. "You fucking Squat." Kwangsoo grumbled. " _What_ did you just call me?" Baekhyun asked as he crossed the room and poked Kwangsoo's chest. "Please... can you two not?" Kyungsoo groaned. Kwangsoo and Baekhyun never really got along so Kyungsoo kept them away from each other... or at the very least, he  _tried_ to. "Are you really stepping to me like I can't toss you out the window? I shit bigger than you, kid." Kwangsoo laughed. Baekhyun shook his head, "I'd be scared if you weren't such a bitch." He whispered. Kwangsoo scooped Baekhyun up and started to the door. "Kyungsoo, tell him to put me down- he's gonna hit me!" Baekhyun hollered and fought back without much success. "Who's a bitch now?" Kwangsoo asked. "Still you!" Baekhyun screamed. "Oh my God." Kyungsoo sighed. He couldn't be bothered to mediate this time and Baekhyun wasn't exactly being nice. "I'll stop. Put me down... I promise I won't cause any more trouble." Baekhyun said breathlessly. Kwangsoo put him down, "This is  _my_ home and while you're here, you  _will_ respect me." "Yeah, yeah, fuck you." Baekhyun sighed. Kwangsoo snatched him by his collar. "Fine." Baekhyun said quickly. Kwangsoo let him go.

 

"What do you want, Baek?" Kyungsoo asked as he sat down on the arm of the sofa. "Heechul came back early." Baekhyun said quietly. "Okay..." Kyungsoo said casually. "Did he find you in bed with that Chanyeol kid?" Kwangsoo asked as he came back from the kitchen. "Mind your fucking business." Baekhyun whined. "My home." Kwangsoo sang. "Wait- how the fuck do  _you_ know about him? Soo, did you tell him?" Baekhyun screeched. "Um... yes?" Kyungsoo said slowly. "He tells me a lot... that's what happens when you're in a committed relationship. There's trust and he knows that what he tells me stays between us." Kwangsoo said with a shrug. Baekhyun shook his head, "Right..." He said with a tilt of his head and chuckle. Kyungsoo glared at him. "So... he wants to go out tonight and talk about living together but I told him that I caught a summer cold and I can't so can I hide out here until tomorrow?" Baekhyun said with a charming smile. "Fuck no." Kwangsoo and Kyungsoo said in unison. Baekhyun scoffed like he did quite often and threw his hands up in frustration, "Why not?" He whined. "We're busy today." Kyungsoo said as he glanced at Kwangsoo. "Yeah," Kwangsoo said with a smile, "We were gonna have sex all day." "Oh, for fuck's sake- don't you have janitor to fire or something? This is an A and B conversation." Baekhyun scowled. "An A and B conversation that's taking place in  _my_ home." Kwangsoo said with a petty smile. "Soo..." Kyungsoo pleaded softly as he patted Kwangsoo's thigh. "I don't really wanna see him. I was looking forward to a month without him." Baekhyun sulked. "I have an idea." Kwangsoo said. "I'm not accepting any advice from the fucking peanut gallery." Baekhyun sighed. "No, really... stay at Soo's place. Soo, is that cool?" Kwangsoo said then looked to Kyungsoo. "I'm fine with it." Kyungsoo said and shrugged. "But you need to talk to him... I know you're scared of getting cut off but be a big boy and handle your shit. If you don't wanna live with him, then tell him." Kwangsoo said. Baekhyun jolted back, "Um... thank you." He said. "If he does cut you off, you know how much I love charity work... I'll help you out." Kwangsoo said. "You ruined it, asshole. Soo, can I have your keys? I'm out of here." Baekhyun said and shook his head.

 

"Why are you always so mean to him?" Kyungsoo asked as he ran his fingers through Kwangsoo's long hair. He liked that he wouldn't cut it because he just looked really good and it also gave him something else to play with. "He makes me mad." Kwangsoo sighed. "He's such a mean little shit." "I'm a mean little shit too." Kyungsoo said softly. Kwangsoo kissed him, "Yeah, but you're  _my_ mean little shit and I know _exactly_  how to put you in your place." He chuckled. Kyungsoo smiled. He'd call things off with Jongin in a few days.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later

Baekhyun's skin tingled when Chanyeol kissed him and he felt a surge of hatred pierce through his chest just like it had many times in the past because all he ever wanted was the thrill of feelings without connections to memories that were so foul that they soured the taste in his mouth. Baekhyun had the problem of falling in love with every man he met but he hated them all because each and every one of them, in one way or another, reminded him of Ji-hoon. Chanyeol was the first man that had no correlation to Ji-hoon but Baekhyun hated him anyway because the only time he could really breathe was when Chanyeol was kissing the air right out of him. "I hate you." He sighed. Chanyeol kissed him even harder, "No, you don't." He chuckled.

"Baekhyun, come on... you should go." Chanyeol whispered between kissed. Baekhyun clung to him and shook his head, "Please don't make me leave. Yeol, I don't wanna go yet." He pleaded. Chanyeol picked him up and carried him through the apartment, "One more night and I'm making you go." He sighed. Baekhyun could hear the fondness in his voice and he knew that Chanyeol didn't really want him to leave but it was the right thing to do. 

 

Two evenings later, Baekhyun was accompanying Heechul to a casual dinner party in downtown Seol. He didn't really want to go but there was supposed to be a sushi bar and a plethora of other foods so he agreed. "Hi, Mr. Kim." Chanyeol said as he appeared from nowhere. Baekhyun let out a soft yelp and Chanyeol chuckled. "I didn't mean to startle you. My apologies." He said. Baekhyun smiled, "It's fine." He breathed. "Oh, hi, Chanyeol. Baekhyun this is Park Chanyeol. He owns Ivory department stores." Heechul said with a pleasant smile. "Nice to meet you." Baekhyun said as he nodded politely. "The pleasure is mine." Chanyeol said and Baekhyun felt his stomach tighten. "I'm gonna go... get some... something." Baekhyun said. For the first time in a long time, he was genuinely flustered and he hated it. Baekhyun attempted to slip away with a nod. "Are you alright?" Heechul asked as he grabbed Baekhyun's hand. "I need some air... I feel sick." Baekhyun lied as he pressed his hand to his chest. "Am I that ugly?" Chanyeol chuckled quietly. "Yes, but it isn't your fault." Baekhyun said quietly. "Do you always have to be so rude?" Heechul scolded. "Do you always have to act like you don't know who I am? You should be used to it by now." Baekhyun snapped. "After two years, there are things you get used to and then there are things you get tired of." Heechul sighed. "If you're so tired, go to sleep." Baekhyun muttered. "Just head home if you're so sick. I have to head back to my office in a bit and sort some things out." Heechul said shortly. "I was leaving with or without your permission." Baekhyun said as he dodged a kiss from Heechul, "Oh, quit it." "I'm leaving too. I could drop you off. Is that alright?" Chanyeol said more to Heechul. "If it isn't too much trouble, I'd appreciate it. He's rude but he doesn't mean it so don't worry too much about what he says." Heechul said with an awkward chuckle. "It's alright. I have thick skin." " _He's_ right here and  _he_ doesn't like being talked about like you're talking about a fucking baby." Baekhyun said angrilly. "You can't act like a baby and expect people not to treat you like one." Chanyeol laughed. "Fuck you, I'll walk home." Baekhyun scoffed as he glared up at Chanyeol. "I was only kidding." Chanyeol said gently. Baekhyun felt cornered and all he wanted to do was leave with Chanyeol but he knew he couldn't just willingly go. "I'm older than you, you know. You should show me some respect." He snapped. "The same respect you show me?" Heechul laughed bitterly. "I apologize... I often forget that size, maturity, and age don't always match up." Chanyeol said with a smile. Baekhyun huffed and shook his head, "I'm  _leaving_." He said and started to the door. He didn't care if Chanyeol followed him at this point. 

 

Chanyeol unlocked the doors to his Hummer and helped Baekyun into the backseat then hopped in behind him. Baekhyun wasted no time snatching Chanyeol by his collar and pulling him in for a kiss, " _Why the fuck did you do that?"_ He seethed, "My legs buckled, you bastard." Chanyeol laughed and kissed Baekhyun as hard as he could, "You know I like surprising you, little one." He sighed. "And what the hell is up with this big ass Hummer? You came alone in this thing?" Baekhyun asked as he tried to unbuckle Chanyeol's jeans. "I knew you'd be here so I had a feeling I wasn't leaving alone and I assumed you'd be a needy little thing so I had to make sure I had  _plenty_  of space to fuck you." Chanyeol said smugly and pulled Baekhyun into his lap. "How tinted are these windows?" Baekhyun asked. "We're fine but I can't say the same for what people will hear." Chanyeol replied. Baekhyun's eyes rolled back and he melted into the heat that radiated off of Chanyeol. "You didn't have to be so mean to me." He gasped as Chanyeol rutted his hips almost too hard. "You're such a crybaby." Chanyeol laughed. "And you're an asshole." Baekhyun shot back. Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun by the hair and ran his tongue over his lips, "If you can't watch your mouth, I'll watch it for you." He said roughly. "How?” Baekhyun moaned. "You already know how I like keeping that mouth of yours occupied." Chanyeol purred, "Who's better... Me or him?" He slowly unbuttoned Baekhyun's shirt and kissed him harshly. "You are... you always are." Baekhyun sighed. "Am I? Do I fuck you better?" Chanyeol whispered against his neck. "You do everything better." Baekhyun said and he didn't even regret it. "Is it all worth leaving him for? I'm finding that I don't like sharing anymore." Chanyeol whispered. "Yes." Baekhyun gasped. Chanyeol pulled back and stared at Baekhyun, "I'm serious." He said. Baekhyun nodded and kissed him, "I know... I'm serious too." He whispered. Chanyeol chuckled, "This is crazy... You're crazy." He sighed. "I don't care anymore... he and I are falling apart, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mumbled. Chanyeol pressed his forehead against Baekhyun's and shut his eyes, "I won't lose you the same way I got you, will I?" He asked. Baekhyun shook his head, "No." He whispered. 

 

 

For once, Baekhyun was afraid. More along the lines of terrified but he wouldn't allow himself to acknowledge that much vulnerability. He pounded on Kwangsoo's door and waited. The door swung open and Kwangsoo actually looked concerned, "Are you alright?" He asked. "No. I told Chanyeol I would leave Heechul for him- I can't... I don't know if I can. Where's Kyungsoo?" He rushed out. "He's asleep. Come in." Kwangsoo said and moved to the side. Baekhyun stepped inside and Kwangsoo shut the door. "Please, don't wake him... I just don't wanna be alone right now. I'm scared." Baekhyun said quietly. Kwangsoo gestured towards the living room, "Come sit. Do you need anything?" He asked. "No... I'm alright." Baekhyun replied and followed Kwangsoo into the living. He sat down and looked at Kwangsoo nervously, "Do you ever hate someone so much and then realize that you're exactly like them... possibly even worst?" He asked. "Is this about what Ji-hoon did to you?" Kwangsoo asked. Baekhyun nodded, "I'm no better." He whispered. "Well, you're not but what are you willing to do to change that?" Kwangsoo asked. "I could... I don't know." Baekhyun said, "I really like Chanyeol and... I think he really likes me." "But you're scared of getting hurt again. Baekhyun, you're problem is that you wanna hurt other people before they hurt you and you don't seem to realize that not everyone means you harm. If you like Chanyeol, then be with him but you can't see-saw back and forth between him and Heechul. It's bad for them and it's bad for you." Kwangsoo said, "It wasn't fair for Ji-hoon to do that to you so don't do that to Chanyeol. Choose him or lose him but you can't keep them both." "Thank you, Kwangsoo." Baekhyun said sincerely, "I say a lot of messed up shit to you but... you're a good guy." Kwangsoo smiled but it wasn't very pleasant, "I know about Jongin... Don't tell Kyungsoo that I know. It's pretty pathetic but I love him and I'd rather have him like this than not at all." He said sadly. Baekhyun froze, "How'd you find out?" He asked. "I saw him leave Jongin's apartment building while I was on my way to the office a few weeks ago... plus, when I met Jongin last week at a dinner party, he acted a bit awkward and somewhat guilty. I just want it all to be over..." Kwangsoo explained. Baekhyun reached over and patted Kwangsoo on the knee, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

 

 

 


End file.
